A Mountain Out of a Molar
by TigreMalabarista
Summary: A simple dental procedure causes a mountain of problems Aidan and Tony. Rated T for language, some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Aidan and Tony face a mountain of problems from a simple procedure. Rated T for language, medical jargon. Thanks to Jo, HD and Lauren for beta'ing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful August mid-morning in Los Angeles. Well, it was if you weren't Aidan Hinkley, full-time three-dimensional art and jewelrymaking teacher and part-time superhero, courtesy of a magic suit handed down by your godfather and a bunch of green guys. This particular Tuesday, all the sunlight in the sky and the wacky suit scenario dreams she had couldn't take away the dull mood she was in...

"Ralph, are you sure I have to do this," grumbled Aidan as she sat on the couch and rummaged through her jacket pockets hoping for some jewelry project in there to keep her occupied. "This is not the way I wanted to end my summer vacation before teacher in-service."

Ralph sat next to her, coming along to take her back to his and Pam's home after the surgery, as Pam was presiding a case in pre-trial arguments. "Yeah Ade, you do and you know it," he said chuckling softly. "The doctor looked at them and said they have to come out."

"I can't believe they changed directions," she said, frustrated when she found no projects in her pockets. "How can wisdom teeth do that? They said they were going to come in straight. I got the two bad ones taken out at 18, the same time as normal kids. But here I am again, 9 years and two toothaches later, doing it again with the other two."

"He said it happens sometimes."

"Teeth growing crooked after all, huh. With this talk, I'm starting to feel that everything I deal with is either crooked or wacky," she grumbled again as she heard the front door open. Turning, she saw Tony standing there.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" said Ralph. He paused, thinking and turned. "Aidan, you didn't try to..."

"No Mr. H, she didn't call me," said the agent. "Even if she did, I know better than to disobey you or Mrs. H's requests..."

"Ralph, you fink," said Aidan glaring at him. She hadn't considered it.

Ralph just ignored her glare. "Ade, you know these teeth need to be taken out or you risk having some health problems. Pam and I weren't going to take chances you'd try to get Tony to put you in a suit scenario and avoid it."

Aidan still frowned. "OK fine, you win. Anyway, why are you here then Tony? This is one of the last places someone would want to be in on this beautiful day."

"Well ... given where we are, I can't say exactly yet, but I was wondering if you could help me with a scenario using this..." he said, holding out a shirt.

Aidan coughed and turned away, causing Tony to frown. "What is it this time? No wait, don't tell me... you don't have it on."

Ralph shook his head in response instead. "Nope, she doesn't have the jammies on. Too many questions if someone saw it here."

"How will they?" said Tony, not quite following. "They're pulling out her teeth aren't they?"

"No, Tony, they're not being pulled. They've got to be cut out, and in order to do that, the doctor has to put her under," said Ralph.

"Whatdaya mean..." he stopped, finally dawning on him. Aidan fidgeted, confirming what he thought. "Oh, I see, she's gotta be knocked out, and that means..."

"Let's change the subject," interrupted Aidan softly, grimacing slightly.

Tony didn't catch on. "Aidan, there's nothing wrong about getting a shot to put ya out," he said, continuing. "All they do is just stick a needle in the crook of your arm, and before you know it, you'll be asleep and won't feel..."

Aidan suddenly paled and started to list to the side. Ralph caught her and bent her over to where her head was between her knees.

"Ade, don't try to sit up until I tell you," Ralph said softly, and she gave a tiny wave in response. Ralph then glanced up, frowning. "Tony, I was trying to avoid her doing this..."

"She's afraid of _that_?" said Tony kneeling to make sure his partner didn't decide to go out and topple over. "Come on, deals with everything she did three months ago, not to mention the stuff we do now, and nearly faints at the mention of..." he stopped when Ralph clamped a hand over his mouth.

"_Yes_ Tony, and on top of that having to fast until after the surgery isn't helping out," he said simply. Ralph turned to Aidan and ran a hand through her slightly wavy ash-blonde hair to soothe her. "You feeling better Ade? Here, try to sit up."

Aidan sat up slowly, nodding. "Yeah, think so. Sorry guys," she said.

Tony shrugged, embarrassed. "Hey Aidan, if I knew..."

"No worries, Tony, but I'd better never hear you make fun of this."

Before Tony could say anything, the doctor's door opened. "Aidan?"

"Hey, Dr. Howlite," said Aidan, giving him a shaky smile.

"Hi, good to see you again. You ready to get the rest of your wisdom teeth removed?"

Aidan noticing Ralph's look, shrugged slightly. She decided to try and act tough. "Well, not exactly, but sooner I get this over with the sooner I can eat something..."

"Uh huh. Still having fun with that phobia aren't you?" he said, noticing her slight pallor. She nodded, embarrassed.

Howlite chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Dalton's one of the best anesthetists we have. You won't feel a thing before or during the procedure," he said as he checked her pulse. "Come on, I think you're well enough for us to get started. If you'd like, I can have your godfather come in and hold your hand while we put you under."

She turned to Ralph, eyes pleading. Ralph, however had his doubts, but looking at the doctor, Ralph realized what the man was actually asking...

Ralph shook his head and chuckled softly. "All right, I'll come in too," he said.

"And I'll wait out here for ya, Aidan, if that's all right," said Tony. "Besides, I'm sure Mr. H could use the company while he waits. You'll probably be in there for a while."

Aidan only rolled her eyes as she and Ralph went through the door and entered into the room they did the surgery. It looked like a regular examination room, but also included equipment for minor surgery.

"OK, Aidan, why don't you sit down in the chair and I'll get Dalton. We'll be ready in a couple of minutes," said Howlite.

As Howlite exited, Aidan sat down in the patient chair and looked around the room, looking at the variety of equipment.

Ralph saw the apprehension in her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Aidan, you'll be all right, trust me. I know you're afraid, but I'll be right here until you fall asleep."

"Ralph, it's not just that and you know it," said Aidan, shaking her head. "We talked about this earlier. They use sodium pentathol, and I'm afraid I'll slip and mention something I shouldn't."

"Ade, everyone here knows you're a bit silly and talk about everything from your jewelry projects to Frisbee golf. And that's when you're awake. Like I said, I don't think you will talk about anything while you're under. But if you do, I'm sure they'll just pass it off as another one of your strange dreams."

Before Aidan could say anything, the doctor and another man re-entered the room. Aidan looked at Ralph and nodded, hoping he was right.

"Aidan, this is Chase Dalton," said Howlite. "He'll be the one helping out with the anesthesia and checking your vitals through the procedure."

"How do you do Aidan," said Dalton, and Aidan could only nod. "We're about to get started, so do you have any questions."

"Yes, you think you can get started?" she said, closing her eyes at the sight of the shot lying on the equipment tray.

Dalton chuckled, and checked her pulse. "Don't worry, Aidan, Dr. Howlite told me about your phobia. I'll make the stick as quick as possible," he said, smiling. Once he was satisfied that Aidan could be put under safely, Dalton turned to Howlite. "Are you ready for me to start, Paul?"

"Yes, I've got everything ready," said Howlite. Dalton nodded and put the tourniquet on Aidan's arm.

Noticing Aidan start to tense up, Ralph grabbed Aidan's right hand and held it tight, making her look at him. "Hey Ade, remember what I said, and I'll be waiting for you when you wake up," he said.

Aidan nodded and felt a slight prick in her left arm. "That didn't hurt, well much," said Aidan with a soft smile, starting to feel a little giddy.

"See, it wasn't that bad after all," said Ralph chuckling and tousled her hair.

Howlite smiled, realizing his idea of Ralph being there helped out a lot. The first time, when the other two wisdom teeth were removed, Aidan's phobia was so extreme that she fainted before she even entered the room. They had to wait a while afterward before her blood pressure was stable enough to be sedated.

"All right, Aidan, start counting back from 100," said Dalton as he administered the anesthetic.

Aidan started to feel sleepy but did what she was told. "100, 99, 98, 97..."

----------------------------------------

After about 93 or 92, Aidan's mumbling stopped and she finally relaxed. Lifting an eyelid to check her eyes and looking at the monitors, Dalton nodded. "She's unconscious," he said simply.

Howlite turned to Ralph and smiled. "Mr. Hinkley, thanks for helping out. It was a lot easier this time."

Though Ralph admitted it was a bit unnerving to watch Aidan go under the drugs, he understood exactly what the doctor meant. Ralph chuckled softly and placed Aidan's hand across her waist. "You're welcome, Dr. Howlite. I remember the last time, and realized that's why you wanted me in here when you put her under. Listen, I'm keeping my promise, so I'll be in the waiting room."

"Sure, we should be done within 20 minutes, and Aidan should come around in about 30," said Howlite.

Ralph nodded and left the room. Howlite turned to Dalton. "All right, I'd better get started..."

--------------------------------------

About a half an hour later, Aidan blinked and opened her eyes, finding she was still in the chair. Glancing at her left elbow, she noticed a small bandage with a Scooby Doo print in the crook of her arm. She placed her hands on her face and found a netting with two small ice packs on either side where her teeth were.

Dalton was nearing the room when he saw her look at one of her watches, slightly confused when she saw the time. "Aidan, welcome back. How are you feeling," he said entering the room.

Aidan grinned slightly and started to sit up, only to feel the room spin. Dalton caught her as she started to slump and lowered her back in the chair. "Just sit back and relax, Aidan. Your body's still trying to fight off the effects of being sedated."

She shook her head and, realizing that she probably would be told not to talk because of the gauze in her mouth, started to finger spell. _Can I see Ralph?_ she signed.

Dalton frowned. "Sorry, I don't know any sign language."

"I do, and if it's easier to use it Aidan, the proper. What did you want to ask," said Howlite as he looked on and entered. Aidan signed again, only this time normally. "She's asking for Ralph, her godfather. Aidan, he'll be here in a few minutes."

_Did he leave?_, she signed, frowning.

"No, he's been in the waiting room the whole time, but we need to make sure you don't have any lingering effects from the anesthetic. If it'll help any, I'll tell Ralph you're awake. Probably be 5-10 minutes before you're feeling well enough to go home."

_Oh. OK, no probs, better he doesn't see me dizzy anyway, especially after last time,_ She signed with a wry grin and unconsciously rolled her left ankle.

"Aidan, I don't think that'll happen again. You went through it fine, don't worry," he said chuckling at that memory and left.

Dalton smiled and checked her pulse. "Well so far you're recovering faster than most people I know."

_Well it's the old..._ she started, only to motion for a pen and paper. Nodding, he gave a set to her. 'Sorry, the old Hinkley healing technique. Got it from Ralph's side of the family.' she wrote.

"Oh, well it's helping. Just out of curiosity, what happened last time?"

'Didn't listen about staying seated and...' she made a falling motion with her hand. Seeing him cringe, she continued writing. 'No, I didn't pass out, but got dizzy and ended up being embarrassed. Also sprained my ankle. Poor Ralph really had a lot of 'fun' that visit, and he wasn't the patient.'

"Oh. Listen, I think you can try to sit up in the chair, but if you feel like you're going to pass out, tap me and I'll help you lay down again."

She nodded and, with some assistance, sat up feeling fine. "You all right Aidan," asked Dalton, only to smile when she gave him a thumbs up. "All right. I'm going to go talk to Dr. Howlite real quick so he can check the gauze in your mouth and give you a couple of instructions. Then, we'll take you out to the car in a wheelchair."

'Great... the royal treatment.' she wrote.

"Sorry, procedures, but I guess you knew that," he said, and she nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Dalton exited the room and started heading over to Howlite. As he walked, he started to think about what happened earlier after the surgery. He came by to check to see if Aidan was regaining consciousness only to hear her mumbling about a spaceship and green guys. At first, he thought it was some of the effects of the pentathol, especially when she started talking about getting a red suit that let her fly and do other things. When she started talking about working with an FBI agent on a top secret assignment wearing it, a project he heard about too, he realized that she could very well be telling the truth and not dreaming.

These comments Aidan was making intrigued him, especially since he was working on a special - and top secret - case for some colleagues of his. Dalton decided that he'd do a little more research into Aidan to see what this suit was all about.


	2. Chapter 2

A little while later, two cars entered the driveway of the Hinkley home. Ralph put the parking brake on and turned off the car, then turned to look at Aidan. She was taking a nap, still tired from the surgery.

He reached to shake her shoulder when he heard a tap on the window. "Hey, Mr. H, is Aidan all right?" said Tony slightly loud. Ralph put a finger to his lips and Tony softened his tone. "Sorry," said the agent.

"Yeah, Tony, just taking a nap," whispered Ralph, opening the door. "Not too surprised, since she was also up until 1 a.m. this morning thinking about everything."

"Figures, given what you told me at the office," he said. "At least now I know why she has the fear. Listen, instead of wakin' her, why don't you let me carry her into the house?"

"You sure Tony? She's not exactly a toddler you know."

"Yeah, especially since she needs the rest," he said, walking over to the passenger side.

Ralph shook his head, smiling and, after unbuckling Aidan, unlocked the door. Tony opened it and gently picked up Aidan in his arms. The men were walking up the walkway when Aidan woke up and realized she was being carried. "Hey, how ya feeling," said Tony when he saw her eyes open.

"Sleepy, silly. Thanks for the lift." said Aidan, her words still a little slurred from the Novocain they also used.

"Not a prob, Aidan. Besides, how else are you gonna help out on cases if you keel over?"

Ralph frowned at the implication. "Uh Tony, Aidan's still a little bit out of it at the moment, and Pam and I are definitely not going to let her fly around in the suit until at least tomorrow..."

"Hey, Mr. H, I wasn't going to ask her to do anything right now..."

"Good, 'cause I'm tired, and I think the suit'd rather not deal with a dizzy user," said Aidan, effectively ending the conversation.

"OK, I think we both hear you, Aidan," said Ralph smiling and opening the front door. "Pam we're home," he said as the three entered.

"Hey guys ... " said Pam as she entered the room from the kitchen and frowned slightly when she saw Tony carrying Aidan. "Oh no, don't tell me..."

"No Pam, everything went fine this time, before and after," said Ralph. "Aidan was sleeping when we drove up and Tony offered to carry her in."

"Really, well that's chivalrous of you Tony."

Tony smiled. "Learned from the best, you and Mr. H," he said. "Ya know..."

"I hate to be a bit of a bore to this, but Tony, I think you'd better put me down soon or you'll regret it in the morning," said Aidan softly, still in Tony's arms. "I can tell you're trying to hide being uncomfortable, but I know I'm not that light."

Tony held back a laugh and carried Aidan to her bedroom with Ralph and Pam in tow. After Tony placed Aidan down on the bed, Pam handed her a blanket. "Here you go Ade," she said. "If you need us, we'll be in the living room. We'll check on you in about a half hour to see if you're up for lunch."

"OK, Pam," said Aidan and the three left, closing the door. After a couple of minutes, Aidan started thinking about why Tony might be at the house now. Even though she felt she was too tired to get a holograph off the shirt at the moment, she decided it'd be best if she put the suit on. 'Ralph said I couldn't fly, but nothing about wearing the suit,' she thought tiredly as she put it on. 'Besides, I haven't had any bad experiences lately that it'll try to bring back... right suit.'

While the suit couldn't talk back, Aidan felt as though it understood her. She put back on her street clothes and lay back down on the bed. She covered herself with the blanket, and within a few moments, was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ralph, Pam and Tony sat in the living room, drinking a cup of coffee. Ralph looked at the young agent and frowned, deciding it was time to ask. "All right Tony, 'fess up, why were you at Dr. Howlite's office and why come over here afterward?" he said. "I mean you've known for about a week and a half about this, but you still come in with a shirt for her to try and get a holograph off of. Why?"

"OK, Mr. H, I'll admit it, there's something up, and I need her help," said Tony. "We've had reports that there's a spy around here trying to get information on some top secret stuff, I mean stuff I can't even tell you..."

"Something like Operation Spoilsport," said Ralph, remembering the time he and Bill had to stop the nuclear warheads from going off.

Tony was shocked at first that Ralph knew about the program, but then remembered he had the suit at one time. "Well, yeah, except this is about 10 times worse," he finished simply. "The shirt I had we think belongs to either the spy or the scientist we think he murdered a couple of days ago and it's too nice to be worn by some common thug or drunk. All we know is that it was found within a half block where we found the body. And, now that Aidan's done with her surgery, I figured she could put on the suit and see if she could get a holograph..."

Ralph frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "Tony, she can try, but with holographs it depends on how long the person was in contact with item. And with her still recovering from being sedated, she might not get anything for a while."

"I know, but the sooner she tries, the sooner we'll know..."

Pam looked at her watch, realizing it was about time to check on Aidan. "Listen, it'd probably be best if Aidan was in on this conversation and decide for herself. If she's too tired to do anything in the suit, then you'll have to wait."

The judge got up and went toward Aidan's bedroom when she gasped.

Ralph and Tony frowned. "Pam, what's wrong," said Ralph as he headed over toward the room. He noticed why Pam was surprised ... there was a strange reddish-purple glow peeking through the cracks.

"Ralph, did she..." said Pam as Ralph opened the door. Aidan was lying on the bed, eyes closed and enveloped in a violet glow.

Knowing she had several colored light bulbs she used to test some of her drawings, including violet, Ralph looked around the room to see if any were lit. He only saw a dark blue-purple light bulb on. 'Wouldn't turn her violet, not like this,' Ralph mused as he rummaged around under the bed and found the suit box. It was empty. "Yeah, she put it on and the light's just from her, but what's going on? It's never done that before."

"Great, she put on the suit and turned into a neon Barney the dinosaur," said Tony half-jokingly, but was worried about his teammate as well. She hadn't moved, even when Ralph accidentally bumped the bed rummaging for the box. "Mr. H, you don't think the suit knocked her out..."

"I don't know Tony, but go get a wet washcloth just in case..." said Ralph, putting a hand on Aidan's forehead then face. Finding it a little warm, he frowned, realizing the suit had to be the cause of her state as she hadn't complained about feeling ill or warm before or after surgery. Ralph slid a hand under her shoulder, preparing to lift her up. "Pam can you help take off..."

Aidan stirred and opened her eyes a fraction. "Hey guys, why all the shouting," she said tiredly, closing her eyes again and shading them with her arm. "And can you turn off the light, I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Uh, Aidan, the lights are off," said Ralph a bit hesitantly, but relieved she had been sleeping instead. He removed his hand from under her. "You put the suit on didn't you?"

"Yes sir, 'cause I figured Tony'd be buggin' me to get a holograph off that shirt when I woke up...why?"

"Because you're glowing violet," said Ralph.

"Glowing violet..." she said, a bit confused.

"At least you're conscious," said Pam. "We were afraid it might be worse."

"What?" she said abruptly, realizing what Ralph said, and sat up, opening her eyes. Looking at her hands, Aidan realized she was in fact glowing. "You guys, I'm glowing..." she said as she stood and walked out the door, only to find the glow had disappeared.

The three looked at each other in confusion. "Well, that was a quick recovery," said Tony as he returned, carrying a washcloth. "You feeling OK Aidan?"

"Yeah, just a slight scare courtesy of the suit," she said, recovering and feeling a little lightheaded. "I'm going to go lie down again..."

When she re-entered her darkened room, she glowed violet. "OK funny. Suit, can you stop?" Aidan said, making a face. "Ralph, why is it turning me into a nightlight?"

"I don't know," said Ralph, putting a hand to her forehead again. "You're not warm anymore..."

"Warm? I feel fine. I was covered with a blanket, so that might be why I felt warm," said Aidan. "But it doesn't explain why the suit's doing this."

"Well, sometimes the suit just acts funny, but I think the suit's doing this for a reason..."

Aidan thought about it for a moment. "Hmmm... maybe it's doing it to get rid of the sedatives in my system," she said. "I mean, they're something that's keeping me from using all the suit's powers... at least right now."

"It could be, Aidan. Never really had to deal with that possibility myself with the suit," said Ralph.

"Yeah, and you're not suffering any ill effects from it, so why don't you instead lie on the couch for a little bit until lunch is ready," said Pam. "That way if you don't go back to sleep, at least you won't see the violet."

Aidan nodded and lay down on the couch, yawning. "OK, since I'm up anyway, I want to know something, Tony. Why did you come to Dr. Howlite's office this morning with a shirt for a 'holograph'? You obviously knew I was going to have my teeth taken out."

Ralph shook his head, "Aidan, I think right now you're still too tired to..."

"Maybe Ralph, but I can at least listen. Come on Tony, you might as well tell me, because I don't think the reason was to have fun at my expense."

Tony looked at Ralph and gave a look. Ralph, realizing Tony probably would tell her anyway, sighed and nodded. The agent turned back to his partner. "All right, Aidan, I'll start from the beginning..."

-------------------------------------------

Across town, Dalton was going through Aidan's medical history. Hearing some of the other stories she had told while under, he decided to see if there were any that had been discussed during other treatment. He found she had been hospitalized two and a half months ago for a concussion, and she apparently talked about a spaceship, green guys, a suit and some sort of mission with an agent... and again, one he knew about. At the time, however, the talk was passed off as a side effect of her injury.

Dalton smiled. "Now I know it wasn't just the anesthetic," he said, grinning. "She really did experience those, and must have a suit that lets her do those things. Now, to see if there's a way I can her to tell me more about this suit."


	4. Chapter 4

"... So, that's why I came over to the office," said Tony.

Aidan frowned. "Yeah, that is big Tony, but I'm not sure if I'll be much help right now," she said.

"Why don't you try a holograph? Shouldn't be too taxing on a sleepyhead."

"OK, but I'm not that sleepy," she said wryly, taking of her top shirt to reveal the tunic of the suit. She picked up the shirt Tony brought and frowned when an image phased into view. "Wait a second... I see a room with a bunch of science equipment, books and lockers... why would I be getting that? Haven't been to Whitney High for the past month, but..."

"What, ya never been to a morgue before?" asked Tony. "They have that stuff there... but the lockers aren't there store books if ya know what I mean."

"I haven't, and I have no reason to, Tony, at least right now," she said with slight cynicism. "Listen, do you think you can help me figure this out? Just put your hand on my shoulder."

Though he still was a bit skiddish of the power, Tony placed a hand on her shoulder. Sure enough, she saw two men wheel a cart to a table. They lifted up a bag of some sort and opened it. It was a cadaver, and there was an medical examiner entering with a tray of equipment. "Yeah... that's the morgue and the scientist. Dead end."

"Bit literally too," said Aidan bluntly, making a face as she handed him back the shirt to get rid of the holograph before she could see the ME make an incision. "And as far as helping further today Tony, I don't think I'm up for much traveling."

"That's OK, Ade. I'll do some more research later this afternoon, just incase there's another break."

"Lunch's ready guys," said Pam as she came out of the kitchen with the rest of the food.

The other three walked into the dining room and sat down. Aidan frowned slightly when she saw the other three were going to have tacos while she had a nice bowl of ... buttered bowtie pasta.

"Aidan, I'm sorry, but I started cooking this last night," said Pam.

The young woman looked at her bowl and gave her the best wry grin she could while still wearing the ice packs on her face.

Tony chuckled. "Aidan, I don't know about your godparents here but I can sympathize," he said as he put together a taco. "Broke my jaw once, and had to watch my friends eat all sorts of good stuff while I had my protein shakes."

Aidan made a face. "Yeah, at least my torture's only for a couple of days. I'm guessing you were tortured for months," she quipped.

The other two laughed, much to Tony's embarrassment. "Yeah, it was four months..."

"Still, I'd much rather this been topped with something like that jalapeno ranch dressing instead of butter," said Aidan as she scooped up some contents of her bowl. "Had that on my pasta salad a couple of months ago, and even learned the recipe. Should've given you it Pam when I was going to... whoa."

Ralph jumped up when Aidan dropped the fork and stared at the pasta. He grew more concerned when she paled and grabbed the sides of her chair. "Aidan you all right? Are you sick?" She shook her head, making him frown. "Do you think you're going to faint?" he said, ready to help her out if she did.

"No, it's the pasta..."

"It's not too tough is it?" said Pam, worried Aidan might have got some stuck in the incision areas.

"No... it's got jalapeno ranch dressing on it, see?"

The other three turned and looked at her bowl. Sure enough, there was a light green sauce on the pasta, the characteristic color of jalapeno ranch dressing.

Ralph took a bite of the pasta and, frowning, turned to Pam. "We're not imagining it, it's really that," he said, taking a sip of water afterwards from the spice of the dressing.

"But how did it get there," said Pam.

"I don't know..." said Ralph.

Aidan looked at the pasta in confusion, only to be annoyed by the dog barking outside. "You know, why do dogs start barking when you are trying to figure things out? It's annoying..." Her mouth dropped open when the dog immediately stopped barking. Getting out of her chair and looking out the window, Aidan saw the dog was trying to bark. It stopped and shook its head, wondering what happened to its voice. "What the hell's going on here?" she said.

Curious, Pam picked up a glass. "Aidan, call this something else."

"Come on Pam, why? Do you think it'll turn into a telephone insulator," she said wryly, only to see it turn into the voiced item. "Uh oh..."

"Aidan, I think we have a problem, courtesy of the suit," said Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

After a rather quiet afternoon, with Tony leaving to do some work at the agency and Aidan taking a nap (also so as to not have her turn something into something else), Tony returned.

The group was sitting in the living room, discussing what happened earlier. "OK, let's see what's going on here," said Tony. "Aidan glows violet and now she can change things at her will? Talk about weird."

"Imagine how I feel," said Aidan, fidgeting at the collar of the suit. "You know, I really wanted to have that ice cream sundae, not a bowl of hot fudge soup."

"I thought you liked hot fudge," he started.

"Yes, but not the whole bowl of ice cream, and not because I make a comment about someone wanting hot fudge soup one time," said Aidan. "And the pasta topping changing and dog not barking immediately after I mention it being annoying..."

"So, it's pretty obvious that the funny underwear's a part of this," said Tony. "But what's causing it?"

"Whatever it is, we need to be careful," said Ralph. "I mean, I never could change things into something else. Besides, we can't be sure if this is a permanent power for Aidan or if it's dangerous to any of us."

"What if it's the mind push again Ralph," asked Pam.

"Mind push?" said Aidan.

"Yeah, happened one time when I was wearing the suit," said Ralph. "Ended up being able to control people's minds for a while by thinking or telling them to do things. Also ended up with a migraine after it disappeared. Still, I'm not sure if what you're dealing with is that."

Aidan thought for a moment. "Well, there is a way to test if the suit gave it to me now," she said. "But I'd need a volunteer."

Ralph frowned, knowing what she was thinking. "Aidan, you're not going to..."

"Well, as far as seeing if I can harm someone with this suit power, there's one thing I can think of that's fairly safe. Besides, it's the only way I know of to test it out," said Aidan.

"Mr. H, I'll be the guinea pig," said Tony, thinking Aidan was asking Ralph to "volunteer," and stood up. "Just don't do anything serious to harm me Aidan."

Aidan saw Ralph was close to Tony and nodded. "I won't. Ralph, can you stand behind Tony to catch him just in case when I try to make him faint?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ade, whatdaya mean you're gonna try and..." started Tony before he froze in mid-sentence and collapsed.

Ralph caught the man and lowered him to the ground. "I'll go get a wet washcloth," said Pam, heading toward the bathroom.

After checking Tony's pulse, Ralph looked up at Aidan and frowned. Aidan stood there, spooked. "OK ... we know it can hurt someone, so I'm going to have to be careful."

"Yeah, and you'd better apologize to Tony when he comes to," lectured Ralph, and she nodded as Pam came back with the washcloth and put it on Tony's forehead.

Tony stirred and realized he was on the ground with the other three looking at him. "You OK Tony," asked Ralph.

"Yeah fine..." he said sitting up. "What happened?"

Ralph looked at Aidan with a better tell him the truth look. Aidan sighed. "You passed out, and it's my fault," she said. "I'm sorry Tony."

"As you'd say, no worries, Aidan. I volunteered and we had to find out somehow, just wish it wasn't this way," he said as Aidan helped him stand up. "Now, you remember what you told me earlier at the office."

"Yeah..."

"Same goes here."

"Got it," she said with a wink.

"So, Ade does have the mind push power," said Pam changing the subject. "I mean, I did whatever you thought or said Ralph, and Tony did what Aidan said."

Ralph shook his head. "I don't think so, honey. I mean I had to tell the person specifically what I wanted. When Aidan said that, I don't think she was trying to make Tony pass out, at least then."

"No, I was just asking Ralph to help me in case...well, what happened did happen," said Aidan as she sat down on the couch. "It was an indirect comment... just like the pasta, the dog and the glass. I didn't say anything to them, just made a passing comment, and they changed in some way."

"Hey, Ade, that's not true, I'm not a telephone insulator," said Tony. "And, I didn't lose my voice."

"True ... but you did change, at least momentarily."

"Huh? Ade, you sure ya ain't still a little dizzy ..."

"No, I'm not, and you did change. You fainted... you were conscious then unconscious, that's a change," she said as she scratched her head. "OK, until we figure out what's causing this, I also can't let anyone make me get angry enough to say anything that can inadvertently affect them."

"Especially with your colloquialisms," said Ralph, knowing she had a few that were potentially dangerous.

--------------------------------------------------

Dalton was riffling through some more documents when he heard a phone ring. "Chase Dalton," he said.

"Dalton, have you found out any more information on that program," said the other voice on the line.

"I did, and made sure you got the witness," said Dalton. "I'll fax you the information shortly."

"Good. You're doing well getting the information we need." said the man before hanging up.

Dalton chuckled softly. He had kept the one biggest secret he had discovered from the rest of them. Once he had his hands on it, he could make his colleagues beg for mercy and do whatever _he _wished. "Yes, but I'll be the one to bask in the light after this is all said and done," he said. "All I need to do now is get my hands on Aidan and that suit she was talking about."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was rather calm for the group. Aidan, feeling better after a full night's sleep, decided to go shopping with Pam at the mall. A bead store had opened up, and Aidan wanted to go shop there for beads for the upcoming school year and personal projects. Needless to say, she spent a half hour there and bought several strands before Pam had to practically drag her out like a kid from a candy store. Dalton was also there, following the two to see if he could kidnap Aidan and get the suit.

Neither Pam nor Aidan were oblivious to the danger as they entered the food court. "Hey, Aidan, it's about lunch time. You want to eat somewhere," asked Pam looking at her watch.

Aidan tugged on the collar of the jammies, the rest of which were covered with a buttoned down denim vest and jeans, and looked at the booths. "I don't know Pam," she said wincing slightly at the thought of serious chewing. "I mean, there's a lot of things here that I still can't eat right now. Problem is, what I really want I know I can't have. Bad enough I have to rinse out the incision areas with water every meal so I don't have to get the stitches redone if I ate the wrong stuff too soon. And, as I can't spit it out, I feel like one of those dribble glasses every time I do..."

Pam smiled, remembering Aidan's look the night before when she had to do that. "OK, I get the point. Look, I know you can't have a hamburger yet, but you might be able to eat some french fries. You'll just have to wait a couple of minutes to let them cool down enough to eat."

"Sounds good, so long as they'll let me get some sweet and sour sauce to dip them in."

Pam made a face. "You and your sense of taste. Where did you think of such odd concoctions to eat?"

"Don't know, just like them," said Aidan, and they both chuckled as they headed over to the McDonalds booth. Pam started to place an order when there was a shout from a nearby store. A man ran out of the store, with a bundle of cash, and headed straight at Pam and Aidan.

Not paying attention, the robber ran right into Aidan, causing both to fall down. Getting up, Aidan grabbed a hold of the man's leg as he tried to scramble away, only to see him turn and brandish a knife. He swung at Aidan, the blade connecting at her left shoulder. To his surprise, the knife broke in half.

Aidan, realizing the man might aim for her head next with something else, grabbed him by the shirt collar while he was still surprised and threw a right cross at his face. The punch connected and the man sagged, out cold.

Pam kneeled next to Aidan as she lowered the man back to the ground, gasping slightly from the fight. "Ade, you all right?"

"Yeah Pam, but how am I going to explain the knife being broken?" she whispered after catching her breath. "They're going to ask questions if it isn't whole." A soft flash later, the knife was whole just before other mall-goers and the officers arrived.

While one officer took the man into custody and the other took down Aidan's story, Dalton watched from a distance. He smiled when he remembered seeing the knife break over Aidan's shoulder and then after a soft flash, seeing Aidan pick up the same knife, whole. "Well, at least now I know the suit she was talking about gives her special powers. I think tonight I'll send her a message that 'someone' knows and will tell the truth unless she visits them. When she does, she'll have to do as I say."

----------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Aidan was at her apartment going through her mail when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it, she saw Tony standing outside. "Before ya ask, Mr. and Mrs. H told me you were back at your apartment."

"Don't worry, I had a feeling you'd come to visit regardless. Seem to have a nose for changes, except when they happen to you," said Aidan and he rolled his eyes. "OK, I'm used to your visits, so come on have a seat. You want anything to drink?"

"Nah, but thanks Aidan. Listen, I got a new lead on this scientist and spy case. You feel up to working on it with me now?"

"Yeah, I do Tony" said Aidan as she opened a letter. "Hang on a minute though. Right now, I'm having to riffle through my mail to get rid of the junk and... Oh no..."

Tony frowned when Aidan stopped. "What is it? Something buggin' ya?"

"Tony... come here and read this," she said, only to hear his footsteps approach before she finished.

Looking over the letter, he frowned. "'Aidan, we've known for some time that you might be more than you seem. At first we dismissed the possibility that you had secret powers that the government would only know. However, we saw you fight that robber at the mall, and you proved it using those special powers. If you don't want your true identity revealed, you'll meet us tonight at 9 p.m. We will call you with instructions at 8 p.m.'" read Tony. "What happened at the mall?"

"Pam and I were at the food court about to get lunch when a robber ran into me. He tried to stab me, but I had the suit on and it broke in half. I, well the suit, then used this new power of changing items to repair it," she said.

"Huh. Do ya think it's the robber who sent this? I mean he could've had someone put it in your mailbox..."

"No, I knocked him out before the knife was restored, and when he came to, he didn't remember the knife breaking. Come to think of it, he didn't even remember me throwing the punch," she said, and shook her head at the thought. "Besides, how would he have my address?"

Tony frowned. "That means someone else knows, but who?"

"Don't know. Think we can trace it?" asked Aidan.

"Here, let me see it," said Tony as he took the letter from Aidan and examined it. He shook his head. "No... good, Ade, no watermarks or other identifying marks. This guy knows to hide his tracks."

"Damn, and I couldn't get a holograph off it... which means he must've covered his hands when he inserted and mailed the letter to avoid getting fingerprints on it. So..."

"So, I think we're going to need to work out something before tonight, or the suit's going to be revealed."


	7. Chapter 7

About a half an hour later, Aidan and Tony were still at a stalemate on where the mysterious letter came from. Aidan had called her godparents, who came over to try and help.

"OK, we know someone saw Aidan's 'magic trick' today at the mall," said Tony. "I mean, that's the only place we know of that this new power of hers has shown up in public."

"It's plausible Tony, but how did they get my address," said Aidan, frowning. "More specifically, how did they know who I was?"

"Well... we haven't had anyone vow revenge on us lately who's been released from prison. Even when someone says you wore the suit, the police believe they were crazy or had a head injury."

"True... but something's bugging me here," said Aidan.

Pam thought for a moment. "Ade, Tony, did you two say that the letter said something like 'special powers?' Not superhero?"

"Yes ma'am, it did," said Aidan. "Wait a minute... Tony, that case you're working on, the one with the spy? Do you think they might be related?"

"Ade, that's a pretty far-fetched idea," said Ralph.

"No, it isn't. The more I think about it, the letter did mention 'secret powers that the _government_ would only know.' This spy's been trying to get government secrets. I'm guessing it's got to be him, the one who killed the scientist. He might think that the suit is some sort of top secret project the government's been working on."

"Maybe Ade, but how would he know about you and the suit? You haven't been anywhere in the past couple of days with the full suit showing."

Aidan nodded, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, I see your point," she said, then paused. "Hey Tony, what did you find out about the case on that scientist?"

"Well, only that he wasn't supposed to be back at work until the day after he was killed," said Tony. "Found out he had some sort of minor surgery, and was told to wait a couple of days until he didn't have to use painkillers."

"Painkillers..." said Aidan, frowning but decided to ask it. "Did you by chance get to read the coroner's report?"

"Yeah, I did. Got it right here..."

"Did it say anything about what type of surgery?"

Tony riffled through the folder until he found the paperwork. "Let's see... 'deceased recently had surgery done on teeth... a root canal...'" he paused when he saw Aidan go slightly green. "Ade, what is it?"

"I think I know who it might be, and how they found out about the suit," said Aidan, making the other three frown.

Ralph shook his head, realizing the connection as well. "Come on Ade, you can't mean someone at Dr. Howlite's office or even him. I mean he's..." he said.

"Well, I don't think it's him either, but it makes sense," she said. "It's quite possible I talked about the suit while I was still under and someone overheard it. And, given some of the drugs they use, I wouldn't remember that I talked."

"That does make sense Aidan, but still, someone at his office?" asked Pam as Tony looked through the folder again.

"It's possible guys. Just looked through our esteemed scientist's dental records," said Tony, pulling a paper from the file. "They got them to ID him. He went there the day before he was murdered. And, as I'm assumin' they used the same drugs..."

"He could've spilled the beans about some sort of government project while sedated and not known it," said Aidan. "So, what are we going to do?"

"_We_ aren't going to do anything, at least not yet," said Tony. "I'm going to go scope out the place first to see what I can find out. You're going to stay here and wait for the e-mail and when that guy wants to talk, you come wearing the suit and nab him."

Aidan shook her head. "Tony, you don't have the suit, and if I'm wrong and the doctor's there and really in on it, you'll need backup."

"Ade, just do what I say this time. Right now with you changing things, we can't risk ya accidentally making me pass out again, especially if things heat up," said Tony as he left.

"I wasn't going to try that again," shouted Aidan as he left. She then turned back to Ralph and Pam. "Hell... sorry. Guys, is Bill also this stubborn?"

"Even more so sweetheart," said Ralph and Pam only nodded.

"So, guess I wait, huh?"

"Well, I'd say you go follow him in about five minutes," said Pam, understanding Tony at times was a lot like Bill... always getting into trouble.

"He'll see me. I still can't turn invisible."

"Maybe, but if you fly high enough, he won't see you," said Ralph. "Just remember to not yell."

Aidan chuckled as she stripped down to the jammies. "I'm getting better at that too," she said as she grabbed the coffee mug that Tony drank from and held it in her hands. An image phased into view. "OK, he's about five miles away from the apartment now. Should help keep me keep a good distance from him. At least this mug's cool this time and not that hot ceramic one I tried to get a holograph off of last time. Burned my ha..."

Aidan gave a yelp and dropped the mug, making Pam and Ralph jump up. "What's wrong Aidan?" said Ralph.

"Nothing, just that fun power of change the suit has right now," she said wryly as she ran her hands under cold tap water under the faucet. "It was acting a little sporadic earlier. Mug turned hot."

"Sporadic or no, you're going to have to be more cognizant about that, at least right now," said Pam. "How are the hands?"

"Fine, no blisters," said Aidan as she gathered a couple of items and put them in her sleeve. "Listen, I'd better get a move on to catch Tony. I've got my cell phone on vibrate, so if there's something you find out through that letter or get the phone call, ring me."

The other two nodded, and Aidan left her apartment. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she took three steps and jumped, taking flight. The only person who saw her was a man who had been drinking. After seeing her take flight, he shook his head. "Who's ever heard of a woman flying in her pajamas," yelled the man drunkenly. "Now, if you were wearing what Isis wore... maybe..."

"I heard that. Why can't people just sleep off my wearing the jammies," shouted Aidan in return as she kept flying. The man blinked a couple of times, walked straight home, and slept it off.

----------------------------------------------

Across town, Tony arrived at Dr. Howlite's office and got out of the car. He drew his revolver and started walking toward the building.

When he arrived, he started looking inside windows. All he saw was darkened rooms, except for a faint light in the back from the exit sign. Frowning, Tony started to head back to the car so he could call Aidan when someone hit him over the head. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The man walked up, smiling. "I know you, you're the other person with Aidan at the office," said Dalton as he picked up Tony in a fireman's carry. "Perhaps you can tell me more about what she really can do in that suit. If you don't cooperate, I'll make you talk. I'm going to have that suit she was talking about."


	8. Chapter 8

Aidan was still flying to Howlite's office when she felt slightly dizzy and crashed. Shaking her head, she stood and saw a holograph start to phase into view.

"Oh, come on suit, I thought we worked that out..." she started as the holograph solidified. She frowned when she saw Tony's limp form be carried into Dr. Howlite's office, but not the carrier's face. The scene then shifted to a room where Tony was placed into a patient's chair and tied up. It faded just as she saw the person start to gather some items out of a cabinet marked "Anesthesia."

Aidan frowned, guessing what was next. "Oh hell, they're going to drug him with pentathol and..." she said.

Gathering her wits, Aidan again took three steps and jumped, taking flight. As she was flying, she hoped that she'd arrive in time before Tony was forced to tell the man about the suit. She knew that if he did, she'd never be able to keep the suit a secret, or worse, would be forced to do whatever the other person wanted.

-----------------------------------------------

Tony groaned as he came to his senses, finding that he was inside the dentist's office. He tried to sit up, but found that he was tied to the chair. Tony then grimaced when he heard a man chuckle.

"Well now, how do we feel," said Dalton with a smirk.

"Nothin' that a coupla aspirin won't cure," said Tony. "So, you're the guy who's been finding out government secrets and killed that scientist."

"Yes. Amazing what people tell you while they're under anesthesia, especially pentathol," said Dalton chuckling. "The scientist was especially helpful passing me some of the codes to one of your secret operations... the biggest one of all. My group decided to 'thank' him for his service."

"Figures, you do the easy part, they do the dirty work," said Tony.

"It's best that way, otherwise people would get too suspicious. Now, they don't know about your friend though, but I'm really interested in her."

"I don't know who you're..."

"Aidan Hinkley, and don't try to lie to me, I saw you here with her and her godfather when she came in to get her wisdom teeth removed," he said smiling. "It was amazing what she told me while she was still under. A suit that lets her fly and do things that people can only dream of."

"Apparently so do you, dream that is."

"Well, at first, I thought it was a dream, but then when I saw her fight that robber in the mall, I knew it had to be true. She wasn't injured when the knife hit her."

"Simple, he missed. Anyone can do that," dismissed Tony.

"Oh no, I saw it connect with her shoulder. Then I saw that glow shortly afterward that repaired the broken knife," said Dalton nearing the chair. "So, why don't you make this easy on the both of us and tell me more about the suit, specifically, where she is so I can get the suit?"

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'," said Tony, hoping Aidan kept her tradition of reacting first and not listening.

Dalton only smiled and went over to the countertop he had put the items he gathered on. He picked up an ampoule containing a clear liquid and filled a syringe with it. "I'm sure you know what this is," said Dalton as he then put a tourniquet around Tony's arm. "All I have to do is inject this into you and you'll tell me everything I want to know about Aidan and the suit. That's all I care about, so you can guess what'll happen afterward. Now, last chance, you can tell me voluntarily or I can 'persuade' you to do so."

Tony remained silent, and Dalton shrugged. "All right, have it your way," he said as he pressed the plunger of the syringe to get out the air. "I'll assure you it'll be a quick stick and you'll be out in 20-30 seconds. Then..."

Tony tried to move his arm away from Dalton's reach, but it remained tied fast to the chair. Dalton chuckled, knowing that in less than a minute, he'd be able to get what he wanted...

Just before Dalton could stick Tony with the needle, there was a frantic, and female, scream. Aidan crashed through the room window, setting off a silent burglar alarm. She stood up and shook her head, frowning when she saw Dalton. "You..." she growled. "What have you done to Tony?"

"Nothing Ade, I'm fine," said Tony. "Just get this bozo."

Aidan started forward only to stop when Dalton held up the syringe. He smiled. "He's fine, Aidan, _you're_ the one I want."

"You think that stuff will affect me with this on?" she said, smirking.

"Don't need to test that hypothesis," he said advancing. He chuckled when he saw Aidan close her eyes. "What, you think I'd forget about your phobia? You don't have your godfather here to distract you. All I have to do is get close enough with it and you'll faint. Then I move up your shirt sleeve enough where I can sedate you to keep you out longer."

Panicking slightly, Aidan kept her eyes closed. "Tony, do you think he can knock me out with a feather," she said, hoping the suit would listen to her and not act sporadic again.

Dalton laughed at the comment. "A _feather_? Now I've heard everything. Come on, just give up or faint and we can get started on your new duties," he said as he hit her arm with the item in his hand...

Aidan smiled when she felt something soft against her arm instead. Opening her eyes, she saw that the syringe had turned into a peacock feather just before it touched the suit. "What are you going to do if I don't do either, tickle me senseless?" she said wryly.

"W-What the hell..." started Dalton, only to have Aidan pick him up by the lapels and toss him across the room. Dalton hit the wall hard and sagged to the ground, out cold.

Aidan then went over to Tony and broke the ropes tying him down. Tony stood up and smiled. "Thanks Aidan. How did you manage that one? I mean, given how you reacted yesterday..."

"I figured the suit would protect me from the needle if he hit me with it, but knowing my phobia, I didn't want to risk it not protecting me from passing out when he came close to me with it. So..."

"So you made sure you kept your eyes closed to the shot and said something that'd cause it to change. Great idea," he said as he handcuffed Dalton. He then quickly called the agency to get someone to help bring the spy in.

Hearing sirens nearing, Aidan frowned. "Great idea, huh? I think we're in trouble, and with the good side."

"Well get outta here and ..." said Tony, standing only to frown when he saw the cut on her head. "No, hold on. You're hurt."

Aidan stopped, and touched her temple, finding it was bleeding slightly. "It's nothing, just a scratch. Must've got it when I crashed through the window. Ralph said to be careful..."

The agent frowned when he saw her slight pallor. "Aidan, are you sure..."

"Tony, I feel fine, it's a scratch and just needs a Band-Aid. Honestly, you act as though I'm going to faint," she said sarcastically, only to pause when she felt a cold shiver down her spine. "Uh..."

Tony frowned when she looked at him blankly. He then realized the problem with what she said. "Oh no, Aidan, please tell me you didn't say what I think..." he started only to have Aidan slump forward into his arms in a faint.

"Yep, you did," he said with a slight groan as he dragged her over to the patient chair. After putting her in the chair, he found a button that tilted the chair to where her feet were above her head. He then shook her shoulder gently. "Aidan, come on wake up..."

When Aidan started to stir, Tony moved her hands to the suit's belt and buckle. "Ade, if you can hear me, say 'jeans, shirt and shoes.'"

Though she was a bit groggy, Aidan said the words, and the suit morphed into the three spoken items just before the officers entered.

An officer walked up to Tony, who flipped his badge. "Tony Villacana-FBI. That man is under my custody for kidnapping, murder and espionage."

"We had reports about a possible break in..."

Tony smiled. "Nothing to worry about. There was a fight between him and this woman and I had to shatter the window to get in before she was harmed."

Dalton groaned and opened his eyes, a bit confused as to what happened. The officers then roughly picked him up to where he was standing.

The officer nodded and looked at Aidan, who was now completely awake. "Miss, are you all right?" said the officer as he tilted the chair back up.

Aidan, knowing what must have really happened, decided to keep it a secret. "I'm all right, I think. Head hurts a little. I remember being on my way somewhere and the next... well, waking up here."

Tony, realizing what Aidan was making up a cover story, continued as he put a Band-Aid over the cut on her head. "Yes, I saw this creep here drug her and bring her here. She came around and started to fight him, but he hit her and knocked her out again. It also caused the cut..."

"That's not true. She's a superhero, and has super powers..." shouted Dalton as he was dragged away by the federal agents who had arrived.

The officer turned to Aidan, who shrugged sheepishly at her appearance. Tony decided to continue. "I'm guessing that's part of his thrills, officer. You see, I saw him start to change her into a superhero suit, but as you can see, I stopped him before he got all the way."

Aidan frowned at the implication, but decided to not address the issue at the moment. "Good thing you saved me from whatever idea he had," she said, giving Tony a dirty look.

"Glad to be of help, miss," said Tony with an apologetic look.

After a few minutes of questioning, which included Dr. Howlite stopping by to see what happened, and Aidan being checked out for any serious injury, everyone else left, leaving Aidan and Tony in the room.

Aidan turned to Tony and frowned. "OK, I know that I set myself up when I said what I said, but why did you give _that_ story to the officers?"

"Ade, I'm sorry about that, it was the first thing I could think of to explain why the suit looks that way, even morphed."

"Still, be more careful, huh? How would you feel if I told the officer that you fai..." she started only to have a hand clamped over her mouth.

Tony chuckled and removed his hand. "All right, I get the point, it was a bad idea, but it worked. Listen, why don't we head back to your apartment and tell Mr. and Mrs. H that everything is fine."

Aidan looked at the window and smiled. "All right, but don't you think Dr. Howlite would like the window boarded up before we leave?"

She stared at the window, hoping the window would receive a board treatment. It stayed the same.

Confused, she turned to Tony. "Hey, don't look at me Ade, I can't control it."

She shook her head. "Huh, guess it's still being sporadic. Well, no harm no foul, since they're going to have a guard on the building until the glassmaker can come in tomorrow."

"Yeah. We can talk about the suit power on the way back to your place," said Tony wincing when he put his hand on his head where Dalton hit him.

"OK, but I'm driving," she said. When he frowned, she continued. "I got a holograph of Dalton carrying you in, so I know what happened. The last thing we need is to make a passing comment to fix up a wreck that was caused by an injured agent, especially if it's not working right."

"It's my car..."

"Yes, but I don't want to add another car to Bill's bet of trashed out government issue cars. He does count the ones _you _trash too," she said. "Besides, suit's morphed and none of the powers work, so best let me drive."

"Aidan..."

"Lookit, no arguments, or I'll change it back and fly you home... in my arms."

Realizing she was serious and he was fighting a losing battle, Tony chuckled in concession, and the two left the office.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Aidan and Tony sat in the Hinkley living room with Ralph and Pam, taking a break. Aidan spent about two hours trying to use the suit's ability to change things with a passing comment. She had tried everything, including trying to make a slightly reluctant Pam pass out, but nothing seemed to work.

Sighing, Aidan slipped her poncho back over the top half of the suit and sat down. "Well, that's that. I think the power's gone," she said.

"Probably for the best Ade, given what happened," said Ralph. "I mean, you managed to knock yourself out with it, and that's dangerous for both you and the suit."

"Not to mention certain agents trying to make excuses for it afterward," said Tony, and Aidan rolled her eyes.

"Still, what caused it," said Pam. "I mean, it was a power that you didn't have Ralph."

"Yeah, honey, and it was temporary..."

Aidan abruptly jumped up and smiled. "I got it, this started two days ago right?" she said and the other three nodded. "It's got to be the sodium pentathol. I mean, that's something I don't come into contact all the time. This started shortly after the surgery when I had lunch."

"Maybe, but it doesn't explain your glowing violet in the dark," said Ralph.

"Don't know, it could've been it trying to help me heal faster from my surgery like I thought ... or, it might have been a precursor, sort of like when you glowed blue before you got the mind push." said Aidan, remembering what Ralph told her about that day. "And, unlike the plutonium, my guess is the glow only showed up in the dark because it was ultraviolet ... no _blacklight_ sensitive. I forgot I left the blacklight on after working on that art project the night before..."

"Personally, I'm just glad that if it decided to stop working, it did it after we caught Dalton," said Tony. "The guy told me everything about their project, including those he was helping."

"What were they after," asked Aidan.

"Let's just say that it beats out Operation Spoilsport in its viciousness," said Tony.

"Operation Spoilsport?" asked Aidan, confused.

"Remind me to tell you about it sometime soon, Ade," said Ralph. "All I'll say now is Spoilsport was one of the bigger things I dealt with in the suit. And, it would've affected the world had I failed." Aidan, deciding that he wanted it to be told just between the two of them, only nodded.

Tony continued, chuckling. "I have to admit it was funny to see that shot turn into a peacock feather. Of all the things to be asking a shot to turn into, that was definitely an interesting' one."

"Yep, perfect for him. They're bad luck to have in a room," said Aidan with a smile. "Though I was hoping for an ostrich feather. Then he could've done a feather dance trying to escape ... wait, that came out wrong..."

The others chuckled and heard a knock on the door. Ralph went to the door and found Bill was standing outside. "Bill, come in," he said warmly. "How was the vacation?"

"Terrific kid," Bill said grumbling slightly. "A week in South Dakota, and what do I get? A sunburn and a case of poison ivy."

"I thought you were going to go see Mount Rushmore and Crazy Horse, not go camping," said Aidan, confused.

Bill chuckled softly. "No Artie, I didn't go camping, but sure felt like a camping trip by the end of it," he said. "Caught the poison ivy walking off the trail at Mount Rushmore. I will say though, seeing those two monuments was terrific. That Crazy Horse monument is coming along well. They just finished the face ya know."

"You'll have to show us pictures," said Ralph. "Bet they'll be worth all the aches and pains."

Bill nodded. "You guys will be the second ones to see them when I get them developed. Now, what happened here in good old California?"

"Oh, just the usual suit scenarios," said Aidan innocently, and Tony chuckled.

Seeing the exchange, Bill knew something was up. "Some big case, huh? What was it?"

"That's for us to know Maxwell and you to find out," said Tony smirking when Bill rolled his eyes.

"OK, fine, you'll tell me when you're ready. I'm going to go get something to snack on. Plane flight didn't have anything good to eat," he said entering the kitchen. "Counselor, hope ya still have those dog biscuits..."

"Well, since we don't have a dog ourselves, Bill... they should be there," said Pam, shaking her head. "We certainly don't eat them."

Aidan shuddered at the thought. "Dog biscuits, huh? Why can't he try something else, like sweet potato fries?" she said.

Bill walked out with a box of dog biscuits and put one in his mouth. "Ya know Artie, you would've loved ... geesh I hate sweet potatoes..." he stopped when the others laughed. "What?"

Wondering, Aidan walked over to where Bill was standing and looked in the box. Sure enough, the box was full of sweet potato fries. "Maybe the suit decided to use the power one more time," she said, blushing when the other three laughed harder.

Bill looked at her momentarily and shook his head. "Just the usual suit scenario, huh? Let me guess, it's the one where the wearer of the suit has fun at poor Uncle Bill's expense," he said. "What was it this time?"

Aidan chuckled. "OK, you win. Tony and I will tell you about our bust."

"And it wasn't the usual one," said Tony.

"Definitely," said Ralph and Pam.

"Well, it'd better be good," said Bill.

"All I can say is, it's full of wisdom, change and surprises," said Aidan as she took a sweet potato fry from the box. "Right guys?"

The others nodded, only making Bill wonder what all happened. She shrugged innocently and smiled. "Cheers," she said, eating the fry.


End file.
